Year of the Pig Lantern
Basic Information The Year of the Pig Lantern is a light-source that is a little larger than one cubic block in size and spends white light (not red light). The Lantern illuminates only ca. 7 blocks into all directions from the lamp and by that it is by far not as bright as the common Wood Burning Lamp, but just as bright as the very similar looking Year of the Dog Lantern (that also spends white light). When placed and switched on (by default), the Lantern will prevent Creatures from spawning on the illuminated surrounding solid blocks - even daylight Creatures. Its artificial light does not hurt Night Creatures though, so after these Creatures have spawned in darkness somewhere else, they can then wander into the light of a lamp unscathed. This Lantern was implemented to Creativerse with the "My Ritzy Pigsy Valentine" update R61 on February 14th 2019 and can be crafted from a free rare Recipe that can be obtained from Pigsy-type Creatures: Pigsy, Night Pigsy, Night Hoglet, BossHog, Feral Pigsy, Ghost Pigsy, Polturpigsy and Clarice the Eternal BossHog. The drop rates for this rare Recipe are really low, but if you tame such Creatures, feed them their exact favorite Food as shown in their Pet windows and harvest from the afterwards, the chances to receive the Recipe are much higher. How to obtain These lanterns cannot be found in any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor obtained from any Creatures. Year of the Pig Lanterns can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked from Pigsy-type Creatures either as an extremely rare loot when killing them or as a rather rare Pet-harvest. Already crafted Year of the Pig Lanterns can optionally be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted lanterns will not unlock their crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe The highest chances for receiving the rare Year of the Pig Lantern recipe can be achieved by taming Pigsy-type Creatures, feeding them their favorite food as shown in their pet window, and then harvesting from them by pulling them with your gauntlet (as can be seen on the images on this page). When cleaning them with a Washer after the harvest, the pets will then get hungry again in a little while. Nearly all Pigsy-like mobs (i.e Pigsy, Night Pigsy, Night Hoglet, BossHog, Feral Pigsy, Ghost Pigsy, Polturpigsy and Clarice the Eternal BossHog) have a chance to carry (usually either) the rare Plum Blossom Recipe or the Year of the Pig Lantern Recipe. There is a very, very small chance to receive these Recipes as a loot after killing Pigsy-type Creatures. The chances are best if you tame Pigsy-type Creatures, feed them their exact favorite type of Food and then harvest from them. The chances for these Recipes will be lower if you feed your Pets any other fodder than their favorite Food. For example: if a Pigsy Pet prefers Red Mushrooms at its favorite Food, then its pet-harvest will less plentiful after you've fed a Brown Mushroom to it. Or if your Pet prefers common Bread, it will not provide you with its best harvest after you've fed it Wholesome Bread, even though the ingredients for special breads are rarer and such more "expensive". Don't forget to wash your Pets with a Washer after the harvest so that they can get hungry again. Corrupted Pigsies will not provide you with these rare recipes, neither will Dustevils, even though some may think that these Creatures might perhaps be the undead skeletons of BossHogs that have once met a mysterious fate. Right after implementation it seemed like the recipes for this lantern and the Plum Blossom would only be Valentine's Day "special" drops and such be removed from the game within a month, just like the addition of Love Potions in Login Chests. Playful has since confirmed that the recipes are here to stay in the game. Nonetheless, the rumor is rekindled once in a while because of the rareness of both Recipes. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe to your crafting menu after you've obtained it, this recipe has to be learnt at first either by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. This crafting recipe will then stay available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare and store-bought Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft Year of the Pig Lanterns To craft 4 Year of the Pig Lanterns at a time in your crafting menu (to be opened with Q as the default crafting key), you'll need: * 1 Wood Rod that can be made of most kinds of Wood or Logs (except for Corrupted Wood) in a Processor * 2 blocks of most kinds of Wood (except for Corrupted Wood) or Logs. Just click on the blue arrows next to the Wood icon in the crafting recipe window to choose any type of Log or Wood that you carry with you. Wood can be taken from the trunks and branches of all trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests that spawn on the surface during the night * 2 Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves that can be collected from red leaved Autumnwood trees in Forest biomes. No Power Cell is required for collecting these leaves How to use Year of the Pig Lanterns Like all other lamps the Year of the Pig Lantern can be placed and fully rotated, switched on and off by activating it, and it can be wired to activation devices to be activated/deactivated from a distance, in a sequence, for a specific length of time, etc. Like all luminaires in Creativerse, Year of the Pig Lanterns do not need any fuel and will not go black by themselves after being placed in the world. The Year of the Pig Lantern does not give off any heat, and cannot set flammable blocks on fire, because it does not operate with open flames. You can fully rotate Year of the Pig Lanterns into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated item or block, so that all lamps of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Year of the Pig Lanterns can be switched on or off by activating them. Use your right mouse button or press "f" (as the default key) while looking at an Year of the Pig Lantern that has been placed into the world to turn it off or on. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up Year of the Pig Lanterns that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Year of the Pig Lanterns can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. They will not illuminate their surrounding when on display and cannot be wired nor switched on/off. How to wire Year of the Pig Lanterns To wire Year of the Pig Lanterns, equip a Wiring Tool and point your cursor at an Year of the Pig Lantern that you have placed into the world. The "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect it to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Year of the Pig Lantern if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you will then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s. How to change the settings of Year of the Pig Lanterns The interactivity of Year of the Pig Lanterns can be toggled as well. Wireable objects like Year of the Pig Lanterns can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players (even owners) with a Wiring Tool. For this purpose you can lock your Year of the Pig Lanterns by disabling the option "can interact". You can access this option when looking at the Year of the Pig Lantern and typing "n" (as the default key) with an Wiring Tool equipped. Now other players cannot switch on or off your Year of the Pig Lantern, but only if their permission rank is lower than the minimum permission level of the according Year of the Pig Lantern. If players are either builders or even admins on your player claim or on the game world (if the Year of the Pig Lantern is not placed on any claimed land), then these players might not only activate/deactivate the Year of the Pig Lantern, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Year of the Pig Lantern that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of the Year of the Pig Lantern with their own Wiring Tool. For this, use your Wiring Tool and "n" to open the wiring window of the Year of the Pig Lantern and look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on it to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of these lightings will be set to "world builders" by default when placing the Year of the Pig Lanterns, and on player claims it will automatically be set to "claim builders" when being placed. When raising the permission level of an Year of the Pig Lantern with the padlock symbol, only its owner and players with a matching or even higher permission rank than the permission level of the lamp can then use their Wiring Tools to change the settings (including "can interact") of the lamp, so that they can switch the Year of the Pig Lantern on/off directly, or even pick it up and take it away. Renaming a Year of the Pig Lantern Using this same settings window by typing "n" (as the default key) with an Wiring Tool equipped while looking at the Year of the Pig Lantern, you can also rename your Year of the Pig Lantern by typing another description into the labelling array (up to 30 characters). Trivia * Right after implementation, a bug prevented the lantern Recipe from dropping for several days and also caused problems with a bugged "missing icon" image that showed up instead. This bug has been fixed * Even though Year of the Pig Lanterns are made of Wood and Leaves, they are fireproof Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Lightings Category:Forbidden City